musikwikiafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jessie J
Jessie J (* 27. März 1988 in Redbridge, London; eigentlich Jessica Ellen Cornish) ist eine britische Popmusikerin. Kairrere Kairrebeginn Bereits mit elf Jahren wirkte Jessie J im Musical Whistle Down the Wind im Londoner West End mit. Darüber hinaus begann sie bereits früh, Gedichte zu schreiben. Sie machte eine künstlerische Ausbildung an der BRIT School und unterschrieb danach bei Gut Records einen Vertrag. Das Label löste sich jedoch wegen Insolvenz auf, bevor sie etwas veröffentlichen konnte. Mit 18 Jahren warf sie ein leichter Schlaganfall gesundheitlich zurück, danach wurde sie jedoch als Songwriterin von Sony unter Vertrag genommen und schrieb unter anderem für Alicia Keys, Chris Brown, Lisa Lois und Miley Cyrus (Party in the USA). Im Jahr 2008 tourte Jessie J mit Cyndi Lauper durch Großbritannien. Dazu arbeitete sie mit Dr. Luke, B.o.B und Labrinth an ihrem eigenen Debütalbum. Das Lied Do It Like a Dude wurde Ende 2010 ihre erste Single und erreichte Platz zwei der UK-Charts. Sie ist Gewinnerin der Umfrage BBC Sound of 2011. Zudem gewann sie den Kritikerpreis bei den BRIT Awards 2011. Bereits im Februar 2011 erschien ihre zusammen mit B.o.B aufgenommene zweite Single Price Tag, die auf Anhieb auf Platz eins einstieg. In Deutschland schaffte es der Song auf Platz drei. 2010-12: Who You Are Ende 2010 veröffentlichte Jessie J ihre Debütsingle Do It Like a Dude. Ursprünglich schrieb Jessie das Lied für Rihanna, deswegen ließ sich Jessie auch von Rihannas weltweiten Nummer-eins-Hit Rude Boy inspirieren und beide Lieder weisen einige Ähnlichkeiten auf.1 Jessie J hatte auch den Wunsch, dieses Lied einmal mit Rihanna zusammen zu singen.2 Kritiker lobten das Lied.3 In den britischen Charts erreichte das Lied Platz zwei. Ihre zweite Single Price Tag wurde im Januar 2011 veröffentlicht, es war eine Zusammenarbeit mit dem US-Rapper B.o.B. Das Lied stieg direkt auf Platz 1 der britischen Charts ein und wurde dort Jessies erster Nummer-eins-Hit. Am 1. Februar 2011 wurde Price Tag in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht und erreichte dort auf Anhieb Platz 23, der bisher größte Erfolg ihrer noch jungen Karriere.4 Price Tag wurde auch in vielen weiteren englisch-sprachigen Ländern ein Nummer-eins-Hit. Bis zum Oktober 2011 wurde das Musikvideo zu Price Tag im Internet über 148 Millionen mal angesehen, damit ist es eines der meist gesehenen Musikvideos aller Zeiten.56 Am 12. März 2011 gab Jessie J ihren ersten Auftritt im amerikanischen Fernsehen bei NBCs Saturday Night Live.7 Ihr Debütalbum Who You Are wurde am 28. Februar 2011 in Großbritannien, am 12. April in den USA8 und am 20. Mai in Deutschland veröffentlicht. In Großbritannien wurde Who You Are mit Platin ausgezeichnet. Jessie J begann mit den Arbeiten an ihrem Debütalbum 2006 und beendete sie am 19. Januar 2011.9101111 Das Album wurde ein weltweiter Erfolg und erreichte in vielen Ländern Top-Ten Platzierungen und in den Vereinigten Staaten Platz elf.1213 Durch den Erfolg von Who You Are in den USA, übernahm Katy Perry Jessie J als Vorgruppe für ihre California Dreams Tour in den USA. Im Sommer 2011 veröffentlichte Jessie J Nobody’s Perfect als dritte Single, dieses Lied wurde erneut ein Top-Ten Erfolg in den britischen Charts.14151617 Bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2011 sang Jessie J viele Lieder aus ihrem Debütalbum und Coverversionen.18 2011 nahm Jessie J zusammen mit David Guetta den Song Repeat auf. Damit der Song noch auf Guettas angekündigten Album Nothing but the Beat erscheinen konnte, wurde die Veröffentlichung des bereits fertiggestellten Albums verschoben.19 Am 4. Oktober bestätigte Jessie J, dass sie Jurymitglied und Coach in der britischen Gesangs-Castingshow The Voice UK, die auf BBC One ausgestrahlt wird, sein wird bzw. seit der ersten Staffel im Jahr 2012 ist.20 Für James Morrisons drittes Album The Awakening nahmen beide das Lied Up auf. Es wurde am 4. Dezember 2011 veröffentlicht und konnte Platz 19 in Deutschland erreichen. Am 9. November 2011 veröffentlichte sie eine neue Version von Who You Are mit zwei neuen Liedern, darunter ihr Lied Domino, das in den USA noch erfolgreicher als Price Tag werden konnte und dort Platz sechs in den Charts erreichte. In ihren Liedern verarbeitet sie Themen wie Mobbing, selbstbewusstes Handeln und ihre eigene Vergangenheit (z. B. Who’s Laughing Now, Who You Are). Am 12. August 2012 trat Jessie J bei der Schlussfeier der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 im Londoner Olympiastadion auf und sang unter anderem den Titel We Will Rock You von Queen. Bei der dritten Staffel von The Voice UK stand sie nicht mehr zur Verfügung.21 2013: Alive Im September 2013 erschien ihr zweites Album namens Alive.22 Die erste Singleauskopplung Wild wurde am 26. Mai 2013 veröffentlicht und konnte Platz 5 der englischen Charts erreichen. Die zweite Single ist It’s My Party.23 Als dritte Single erschien im Dezember 2013 Thunder.24 Sie startete im Oktober 2013 die Alive Tour.25 2014-heute: Sweet Talker Am 13. Oktober 2014 veröffentlichte Jessie J ihr drittes Studioalbum Sweet Talker, welches Platz 5 der britischen Albumcharts erreichte. Die erste Single Bang Bang, eine Kollaboration mit Ariana Grande und Nicki Minaj, wurde vorab am 29. Juli 2014 veröffentlicht und erreichte unter anderem Platz 1 der britischen Singlecharts, sowie Platz 3 in den US-amerikanischen Billboard Hot 100. Bang Bang verkaufte sich in den Vereinigten Staaten bisher über eine Million mal, so dass der Song mit einer Platinschallplatte ausgezeichnet wurde.26 Am 23. September 2014 erschien die zweite Single Burnin' Up, bei der 2 Chainz einen Part übernahm. Kategorie:Jessie J Kategorie:Sängerin Kategorie:Geboren 1988 Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:Rap